cada historia tiene un comienzo
by emmalup
Summary: mi mejor amigo esta loco, la mejor amiga adicta a las compras y un hermano que es un dios,.......sobrevivire? por favor tened piedad de mi,es la primera historia
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la última vez que hago esto, siempre estoy apoyándole pero no lo soporto mas, es mi amigo pero esto tiene un límite.

-No me voy a poner esto emmet! Le dije roja de vergüenza.

-No sé,.. Porque lo dices…, si te quedara estupendo. Decía mientras se partía de risa.

Emmet es un director de teatro y le gusta que me pruebe los "trajes" de sus obras porque así dice que se "inspira", a mi no me importa, porque así nos reímos un rato, pero ponerme un traje de lencería, y además en frente de mi amigo ni pensarlo.

-Me puedo poner el traje de caballo o de loca pero ni en tus mejores sueños me pondré eso.

-Jo, mira que eres sosa, jajaja, tranquila lo decía en broma, esto es para rose, es su regalo para san Valentín.

-Con esas cosas no se juegan Em.

-Esta tarde hemos quedado todos para ir a buscar a mi hermano pequeño al aeropuerto, ¿vendrás?

-sí, claro, parece mentira que aun no le conozca, pero la verdad es que si es como tu… no sé si quiero conocerle. Poniendo cara de niña buena corriendo para que emmet no le atrapase.

Fuimos a comer al chino que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, íbamos allí todos los días a comer, y nos conocían.

-Hola bella, hola Em. ¿Lo mismo de siempre?les dijo el camarero.

-No kimura, hoy queremos algo diferente, vamos a celebrar que viene su hermano ¿que te parece un menú de degustación emmet? Así comerías de todo y como eres un glotón no sobrara nada, jaja.

-oyeee no te metas conmigo, yo necesito comer más para mí y mis musculitos.

Yo rodee los ojos-claro lo que tu digas-dije riéndome con él.

Nos comimos todo lo que sirvieron y salimos con los botones desabrochados.

Cuando estábamos en la calle llame a Alice ya que había quedado con ella después de comer y me dijo que estaría en hyde park en donde la estatua de peter pan.

Me encantaba ese parque siempre que podía iba allí, era enorme y se podía hasta bañar en el, además había muchas ardillas, era como estar en plena naturaleza en medio de una ciudad llena de ruidos, por eso me gustaba tanto Londres.

En realidad yo era americana, de forks, pero cuando tenía 8 años vinimos a Londres, no parecía americana porque tenía mucha capacidad para adpatarme al idioma,conocí a Alice un día cuando me apunte a aerobic, ella era la entrenadora, en realidad es diseñadora pero en sus ratos libre se gana algún dinerillo haciendo de entrenadora (no necesita el dinero, porque lo tiene, pero dice que así tiene una excusa para hacer ejercicio), nada mas verme me dijo que tenía que hacerle de maniquí para sus creaciones y poco a poco nos convertimos en mejores amigas, íbamos a ver las obras de emmet y de vez en cuando, nos juntábamos con Rose (que es la actriz principal, y también mejor amiga nuestra) y le hacíamos alguna broma a Em.

-llegas tarde. Me dijo mirándome con cara de perrito degollado. Tenemos que ir de compras para tener algo decente cuando llegue mi hermano.

-Alice, ya sabes q no me gusta nada ir de compras, además por que venga tu hermano, no tenemos porque recorrer todo Oxford street.

-¿me estás diciendo que la ocasión no lo merece?

-no, yo no dije que no lo mereciera, pero….

-entonces vamos. Dijo sonriendo

Después de recorrer, lo que parecía todas las tiendas de Londres y cuando Alice ya estaba cansada (si ya se, parece el apocalipsis, jaja) nos fuimos a mi casa a cambiarnos para ir a recoger a Edward. Me puse un vestido que me había comprado, por obligación de Alice ni me maquille un poco, nada excesivo y me puse las botas.

Alice me esperaba ya en la entrada preparada.

-¿cogemos tu coche o vamos en el mío?

-vamos en el mío que está más cerca y así cogemos a emmet que nos estará esperando con roce en la cafería de la esquina.

-Bella, Alice, que guapas que estáis.

-gracias rose, Alice me torturo un poco esta tarde.

-no te quejes bella que si no hubiese sido por Edward aun seguiríamos de tiendas.

-pues le debo la vida y aun no le conozco. Susurro Bella, pero todos le oyeron y se partieron de risa.

-mejor vamos en dos coches, porque Edward traerá muchas maletas y somos muchos, así no iremos tan apretujados.

Después de gritar a todo el mundo en la carretera, se encontraban todos en el aeropuerto, esperando a que llegase el avión de new york, Alice no paraba quieta.

- ¡quiero ver a Edward! ¿Por qué se retrasa el avión?

-cálmate Alice, enseguida vendrá.

-pero yo quiero verle ya.

-Alice pareces una cría.

-Cállate grandullón yo no me meto cuando juegas con tus muñecos.

-no son muñecos son objetos de coleccionista.

-lo que tu digas Em., pero un juguete sigue siendo un juguete.

En esos momentos se oyó que el avión de new york acababa de aterrizar.

Ya viene .grito pusimos cerca de la salida.

Yo miraba a todos lados a ver si lo veía, pero no veía a ningún chico que fuese gigante como emmet, lo que sí que vi fue a un chico que parecía un dios mirando hacia nosotros. Nada más verle se me paro el corazón.

-Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Alice salió corriendo hacia ese dios.

-no puede ser. Susurre.

-hermanito, hace mucho que no te vemos.

-Ya lo siento, el trabajo me mantenía ocupado, pero como lo he dejado, dentro de poco me querréis echar de casa.

-mira, Edward esta es nuestra mejor amiga, bella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Si ya pensaba que no podía mejorar, en cuanto mire a sus ojos me quede totalmente deslumbrada.

-encantado, soy Edward.

-y-yo bella. poniendome roja

Mire a Alice que nos miraba a los dos como en un partido de tenis, sonriendo como una maniática.

-Alice, si sonríes así se te deformara la cara, además das miedo. Acabo diciendo mientras esta se quedaba shockeada

- creo que me caeras muy bien, una persona que puede shockear a mi hermana se merece una ovación. Dijo Edward destornillándose de risa

- ok, bella ya sabes como las juego yo, no?

-creo que no debería de haber dicho nada. Susurre

-bueno Edward esta semana va a ser enterita para ti, tenemos que hacer planes ya que después empezaremos cada uno con nuestro trabajo y te ayudaremos a buscar alguna galería para tus fotos, ahora vamos a dejar las cosas en el coche antes de que nos salgan telarañas. Caminamos hacia el coche y cuando ívamos a dejar las maletas en el coche de emmet, pero Alice nos paro.

-mejor que te lleve bella, ya que hemos traido dos coches y así os vais conociendo, quedamos en nuestra casa. dijo Alice sonriendo.

Yo estaba roja de vergüenza, algún día de estos voy a matar a Alice, aunque la verdad es que se lo debía.

-Me encantaría. sonriendo torcidamente

Y si creía que no era posible ponerme mas roja, aquí estaba el nuevo record.

Fuimos hasta mi coche y metimos su maleta dentro.

Después me abrió la puerta y se metió después en el asiento del copiloto.

Arranque el coche y seguí el de emmet.

-Bueno bella, dime algo de ti,¿ en que trabajas?

- Soy profesora en un colegio de primaria. ¿Tu en que trabajabas?

- Soy fotógrafo, trabajaba en una revista de play boy.

-¿Cómo? dije poniendo el coche otra vez en el carril. El me miro un poco sonrojado.

-Si, pero dimití porque no quería seguir haciendo ese tipo de trabajos, no me malinterpretes, las personas son un encanto, imaginate si no lo fueran, mucha gente desnuda, al final entablas conversaciones para que se relajen, pero en realidad las fotos que a mi me apetece hacer son las que expresen el sentimiento humano y la naturaleza, estaba en ese trabajo por el dinero, y porque estaba viviendo con mi ex Tanya, al cortar con ella aproveche para irme del trabajo y aquí me tienes, buff creo que he hablado demasiado, lo siento de normal no suelo contar tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-bueno no es algo que se escuche todos los días, ¿así que te quedaras aquí en Londres?

-Si, me temo que me tendréis que aguantar para siempre aquí-me dijo con una sonrisa torcida

Y como no, me volví a sonrojar.

¿Bueno y como conociste a mis hermanos?

-bueno conocí a Alice antes que a emmet, ella era mi profesora de aerobic y me dijo que quería que probase unos vestidos que ella había diseñado, y siendo como es ella nos hicimos amigas enseguida y a emmet cuando fui a ver las obras de teatro, había ido con Alice, me parecieron realmente buenas y me entere que era hermano de Alice cuando se tiro en sus brazos-dije sonriendo memorizando la escena.

-Mis hermanos me habían hablado de ti, de dijeron que eras encantadora, y por lo visto tenían razón .me dijo mirandome con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, dije volviendo la mirada hacia la carretera .

-bueno ya llegamos, hogar dulce hogar, hace mucho q no venia-dijo mirando a la casa con nostalgia.

-Bella¿ has tenido buen viaje? Estas muy roja.

Cállate em, dijo Rose dándole una colleja.

Pero si no dije nada, solo me preocupo por su bien estar.

Seguro….ve a ayudar a Edward con su equipaje.

Lo que usted diga sargento.

Cojieron todas las maletas entre los 2 y entraron a casa.

-Creo q tenemos que hablar.

Porque no lo dejamos para otro momento alice, los chicos nos esperan.

Claro y tu no quieres hacerle esperar a Edward, ¿me equivoco?

Les seguí a los chicos dentro de casa ignorando a Alice.

De esta no te libras, por mucho que lo intentes. susurro.

Después de hablar durante horas, vi que se estaba haciendo tarde

Bueno chicos yo me voy, tengo que colgar algún papel a ver si encuentro a alguien para compartir piso, ahora que angela se fue a vivir con ben, no puedo pagar el piso sola.

Alice me miro con los ojos relucientes.

Y porque no compartes piso con Edward, el estaba mirando pisos..

Alice no creo que Edward quiera compartir piso conmigo, además no le conozco de nada,.

¿Y a alguien de la calle conocerías? Además Edward tendría que decidir si quiere o no compartir piso contigo, ¿no crees? ¿tu querrías Edward?

Por mi seria estupendo, aunque primero te tengo que una pregunta,¿ eres alguna

psicopata?

Por supuesto q no

Pos entonces me conformo, no me importa

Bueno pues asunto arreglado luego le acompañas a bella a vuestro apartamento, y asi te quedas mas rato. dijo Alice saltando

Supongo que no tengo elección

No soy tan mala compañía, bella, ya veras como no te arrepiestes

* * *

siento haber tardado tanto en escribir el siguiente capitulo, pero esque no se me ocurria por leer la historia :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no son míos.

Nos pegamos toda la tarde llevando las cosas de Edward al piso, la verdad es que como acababa de venir de viaje no teníamos que hacer mucho trabajo.

Alice estaba radiante de felicidad y sugirió que para celebrar que Edward ya tenía piso y que yo tenía compañero fuésemos a un restaurante lujoso en pleno centro de Londres.

-Alice, no sé cómo has conseguido una reserva con tan poco tiempo, algún día me tienes que enseñar como lo haces. Le dije mientras me alisaba el pelo.

-Si te enseño mis trucos ya no tendría gracia ¿no crees? gracias por aceptar a Edward como compañero, pensaba que te ibas a enfadar pero ya verás como a la larga me lo agradecerás, además ya sabes que siempre tengo razón.

-¿Como te voy a contradecir con ese argumento? Ayúdame con la cremallera del vestido, por favor.

-Te queda genial el vestido bella, aunque tal vez tenía que haberle puesto un par de estrellas aquí.

-A mí me gusta así mas, deja de ser tan perfeccionista que los chicos nos esperan.

-Si, supongo que así te pega mas así

-No sé como hace Rose para estar preparada en tan poco tiempo y eso que yo no tardo más que media hora, bueno, si no me torturáis vosotras.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, debe de tener algún duende en el bolso que le ayuda a vestirse.

Baje despacio las escaleras porque no me fiaba ni un pelo de los taconazos que llevaba, menos mal que íbamos a ir en coche, porque si no podría ni con mi alma.

-Guau bella estas guapísima

-Gracias emmet ¿quien llevara el coche?

-Ya lo llevo yo, acabo de coger las llaves de mi volvo, gracias por cuidarlo, por cierto bella, te ves genial y tu también duendecillo.

-oye ¿a mi no me dices nada?

-es que si te digo algo Emmet me mirara mal y eso que soy su hermano...

-ok dijo rose dándole una colleja a emmet.

-no entiendo, no hago nada y me llevo collejas.

Cogimos el volvo y el jeep de emmet y nos dirigimos al restaurante. El camarero nos dio una mesa al lado de la ventana que daba al parque.

-me encanta este sitio, es muy acogedor. Podríamos venir más a menudo.

-lo malo de este sitio es que es muy caro y no podría pagar, pero si por mi fuera vendría todos los días, aunque entonces no sería tan especial, no crees?

-en eso tienes razón.

Cuando salimos del restaurante ya eran las 12 y cada uno se fue a su casa. Edward se puso a mi lado y empezamos a charlar, la verdad es que en el poco rato que se conocían parecía que fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

-Bueno y como pensaste en hacerte profesora?

-la verdad es que fue porque cuando tenía unos 13 o 14 años estuve trabajando de niñera y me gusto tanto estar con niños que pensé en esta profesión además de niñera no es que se gane lo suficiente para tener un piso en Londres.

-yo no sé si podría trabajar de profesora, no me malinterpretes me gustan los niños pero piensa que me crie con emmet y Alice-dijo riendo-no en serio, me parece una profesión muy bonita pero me gusta mucho la radiografía.

Llegamos a el piso enseguida y subimos en el ascensor, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta escuche el teléfono y fui corriendo hacia él.

-Papa! ¿Que tal por Barcelona?

-hola cariño, muy bien, esto es precioso, tendrías que venir algún día ¿tu que tal estas?

-muy bien, encontré un compañero de piso asique ya no tengo que buscar más.

-un compañero? no una compañera? mm... interesante. ¿Bueno que tal con Alec?

-bueno ya sabes está de viaje casi siempre, pero vendrá la semana que viene a Londres, me ha dicho que quiere hablar conmigo.

-bueno cariño me tengo que ir tu tío no para de decir que llegamos tarde al cine, hablamos otro día, ¿vale?

-ok, ya hablaremos, te quierooo, bye

-yo también cariñ

Colgué el teléfono y me di la vuelta Edward se había sentado en el sillón de el frente.

-Era mi padre, está de vacaciones en España.

-Tienes muy buena relación con él.

-Si la verdad, es que no me puedo quejar.

- oye ¿Quién es Alec? Es que tu padre habla muy alto y le escuche.

-mmm…Es mi novio, trabaja en una empresa que tiene varias empresas en otros países y él se encarga de que todo vaya bien.

-No sabía que tenías novio, en todo el rato que llevábamos hablando no me lo habías dicho.

-Si la verdad es que hay veces que esta tanto tiempo fuera que algunas veces se me olvida que tengo novio. Además a Alice no le cae bien y decidí en su momento no hablar de él en su presencia.

-Lo raro es que a Alice no le caiga bien, si es una relaciones publicas.

-es que empezaron con mal pie, hubo un día que Alec estaba en mi casa y Alice entro sin decirme nada para darme una sorpresa y como tenía las llaves no tuvo ningún problema, y como él no le conocía se pensó que era alguien que venía a robar y le pego con una sartén.

-¿Le pego a mi hermana con una sartén? mirándome enfadado.

-si, menos mal que no le dio fuerte, me enfade mucho con el por haber pegado a mi mejor amiga y le estuvo llamando a Alice durante 2 semanas para pedirle perdón, pero Alice ya tomo la decisión y ya sabes cómo es, es normal.

-Me temo que a mí tampoco me caerá muy bien, lo siento bella.

-tranquilo, a el no creo que le caigas muy bien, no creo que le sepa muy bien que viva con un hombre en la misma casa, es bastante celoso.

-No parece que estés muy bien con él.

-La verdad es que no, pero no quiero ser yo la que tire la toalla-suspire-gracias por escucharme Edward, me voy a dormir, mañana cuando te despiertes me levantas ,¿vale? así te digo donde esta todo.

-bueno, que duermas bien, seguimos hablando mañana, me voy a quedar un rato viendo la tele.

No me, matéis ya sé que tarde una eternidad, lo siento. Pero con los exámenes y con el trabajo no me dio tiempo a nada.

: S

bss


End file.
